Of An Absolution
by MoonlightXmas
Summary: Thrust into atwisted world each night a slave to anothers bliss, Silver is bordering sanity, avoiding his friends, and praying for a way out. Luckily/unfortuanately crimison and cobalt try to help only to engage in bliss as well. Bdsm ShadowxSonicxSilver
1. Prolouge

I never knew… this would happen…

that I would be forced into a dark twisted world…

"_Come here Silver."_

It might be a dream, or some fantasy bordering reality…

I hardly know…

"_Hmmm… my little fallen angel…"_

What does this make me? Will they ever find out?

How could I tell them? Would they even-

understand?

"…_how I love to play with you."_


	2. Euphoria

Sunlight filtered through a curtained window, washing over a sleeping albino furry.

Slow drowsy amber eyes flitted open blinking in irritation.

"_Ahh…"_

Unconsciously and on impulse a gloved hand streaked out toward the window -

Curtains bathed in turquoise closed, slightly phasing the intruding light.

A lone figure haunted the room inspecting the area… searching…

"_**Silver"**_

"_No, no more! Please! Just leave me alone!"_

Silver shuddered and pulled his body into a ball, attempting to repel a potential threat.

"_**What?!" "Silver its me."**_

"_Sh…Shadow?!" _uncurling,

Silver literally jumped up in the air whirling around towards a frustrated Shadow with a hint of worry.

"_Its… Its not what you think!"_

"_**What am I thinking?"**_

"_Shadow…I …I cant talk to you anymore. I have to go…"_

Silver carefully stepped back feeling his bedroom window.

" **Hmph…you're not going anywhere…"**

Crimison eyes bore into amber, daring him to even think of flying out the window.

Silvers hand barely clicked the latch when he was forced across the room flat against the wall an infuriated Shadow in possession of turquoise gloved hands.

"_Shadow…No!"_

Shadow slammed him into the wall and whispered angrily into snow white ears.

"**What the hell is wrong with you Silver, you've been running from us forever." **

Slams again

"**Makes me think I need to knock some sense into you."**

Shadow gazed upon Silver noticing his face scrunched up in worry eyes closed.

Silvers heart stopped…_Would he notice? Please don't notice…_

Silver plead in his mind shifting and wriggling to side trying to phase the infuriated hedgehog.

Which proved to have to opposite effect….

Shadows hand immediately wrapped around Silvers neck and squeezed only to immediately let go …

"**Silver…"**

Crimson orbs widened and forced Silvers chin up to inspect the previously touched area.

Ghosts of rope burns and small cuts lined silvers neck leaving an imprint on his fur. Shadows eyes traveled down only to find Silvers wrist in the same condition. Small gashes hidden by fur dotted his body.

Shadow leaned in watching Silver shudder and whimper as the pain of hundreds of slashes hiding on his body surged through his system.

"**That's it"**

In one swift motion Shadow forced Silver on the bed as he held Silvers wrists above his head. Reaching between his quills Shadow retrieved G.U.N. enhanced handcuffs created to temporarily render special abilities.

"_Shadow …please! Stop! I'll explain!"_

"**There's nothing to explain."**

Flipping him over, Silver got a chance to kick Shadows chest making him wheeze in the process .

"**That… was a big mistake…"**

Leaning over Silvers body Shadow cuffed the youngsters hands and now held a damp cloth.

Silvers eyes widened as a pungent smell wafted toward his nose.

Struggling and desperate to be free from Shadows grasp, he watched in horror, as the hand with the cloth advanced toward his nose.

"_Let go!"_

Straddling Silver, Shadow grasped the albinos neck and with the other hand covered Silvers nose. Silver attempted to turn his head form the dreaded cloth only to be shoved further into the bed, the cloth forced harder against his muzzle.

Slowly amber eyes closed drifting into euphoria.

_"nnuhhh...Sh...Shado..."_

**_Silvers seems pretty helpless... dont you think? Well, tell me what you think... :)_**


	3. Fine

Shadow mentally sighed , he turned over the silent youngster examining his wounds more thoroughly . A wave passed over him , a sort of impulse to nuzzle the tortured body, but was quickly downed. A grimace of pain formed on his muzzle…

For once Sonic was right, Silver was hiding something, and needed to be watched carefully,

Living with them would be an order.

Leaning over the limp body Shadow slowly hoisted Silver on his shoulder, careful not to agitate previous questionable injuries even more. With his other hand he reached behind his quills retrieving his pride and joy sparkling even with the limited light.

Thrusting his arm up, he yelled his signature phrase.

"Chaos Control!"

Consumed by darkness he traveled through a tunnel toward the light.

Appearing in the middle of a dark bedroom Shadow placed the unconscious albino on a dark crimson bed leaving him in handcuffs. Retrieving ointment and bandages from a bathroom, Shadow carefully cleaned the wounds , spreading ointment evenly after the cleaning. The wounds were fresh, glistening red streaks across powdery white fur.

A beam of electric blue thundered into the room pausing at the bed and the uncharacteristically motherly Shadow.

"Aww, Shadz!" " Never knew ya had it in ya!"

Shadow grunted shifting his eyes toward the grinning blur gracing him with an annoyed glare.

"Alright, Alright sorry…" "So,…how is he?"

Shadow started to put away the medical supplies striding towards the bathroom before turning over his shoulder.

"**Hedgehog, you are standing right next to him why don't you -" **

"Shadz! You handcuffed him! How could you?!" " and how come most of his injuries are on his neck and wrists?"

Shadow whirled around only to witness a curious Sonic on top of the sleeping Silver.

"**SONIC! GET-OFF-OF HIM!"**

Startled at the increase of volume Sonic fell forward , his muzzle landing on the large patch of snowy white fur on Silvers chest.

"Damn! He's so…… fuzzy!"

"Hey Shadz! He's like, fuzzier than you are!" "Come here!" " Feel it!"

"**Stop molesting him and get over here."**

"Not until you feel this! He's like a fricken feather pillow that like… has fabric softener or something!" Sonic started hugging the unconscious Silver nuzzling his face in the albino's fur.

"**Stop that!" **

"Somebody's Jea-lous!" " Don't worry Shadz, well have fun tonight…" Sonic smirked

Shadow mentally smacked himself.

"**Idiot, he will be sore when he wakes up and you are not helping!" **

"Come on Shadow, you've got to feel him he's super soft, even his quills are soft!"

Sonic reaches behind Silver feeling his two large quills enviously

" hmmm… probably cuz he doesn't really use them."

"**Get off." **

Shadow grabbed Sonic's hips hoisting him off of Silver and plopping him on the floor.

"Hey!"

Shadow turned to the frazzled speedster

"**My turn"**

Sonic stood up grinning widely as he watched Shadow hesitantly place his hand on Silvers patch of fur. Finding it almost feathery he kneaded his fingers through the strands of fur taking in the texture.

Sonic grinned wider "So…"

Shadow snapped out of his trance retrieving his hand in haste.

"**He's very… soft…"**

"and…"

"**what?" **

Sonic jumped up and down green eyes sparkling…

"Can we keep him?!"

Shadow rolled his eyes wondering just how many chilli dogs Sonic had that day…

" **Yes we can… "keep him" as you say." **

"Wooohooo!" Sonic punched the air and turned to view his new unknowing pillow.


	4. Restraint

_**Muffled whimpers echoed the damp room. An arsenal of devices sadistically shined, contraptions intended for use. A trembling teen shivered, tasting the metal gag in his mouth. Turquoise symbolic hands were shackled and strained against the ceiling. A chaffing rope choked his neck pulling his body forward, his dull eyes gazing at nothing in in particular slightly closed. **_

_**A shivering breath barely escaped his constricted throat and gag making a damp cloud wisp into the frigid air. His legs were chained onto the floor were weakening his body threatening to collapse if not for the ropes binding him. The temperature pitched , a downfall so sudden Silvers body jerked at the arctic feel. Phantom claws trailed Silvers spine causing the albino to arch his back as far as his bonds would allow him trying to avoid the sharp nail.**_

_**His master twitched in rage, yanking Silvers head quills back violently… making Silver yelp.**_

"_**Oh Silver, you spoke to them…" **__the dark one whispered in the youngsters ear. __**"and for that , you must be punished."**_

" _**I can't have my little birdie flying away now can I?" **__The phantoms touch was firm yet gentle tracing Silvers physic with eager fingers._

_A contraption was positioned below Silver, one small move o his part would brush the device against his puckered hole. Silvers tormentor stood before him, a soft gaze passed over him for an instant when surveying the bound pre-teen before him only to be replaced with a sadistic smirk. Silver flinched when his dark violator placed his hands on Silvers shoulders. The master paused looking deep into frightened gold orbs. Leaning in he kissed the teen firmly before forcefully impaling Silver on the long throbbing device beneath him._

_Silvers pained muffled cry echoed in the room bouncing off the walls, the shrill cry traveled outside of the underground "dungeon" to a world of pulsing music and upbeat bodies of the night. The cry did not phase this world of lights and questionable refreshments. It only enhanced it._

_Tears trickled down the albinos cheeks, as his previously tortured hole was tearing up once again. Tremors shot up his spine at the feeling of being filled. A certain _

_spreading warmth pooled below him, a bittersweet metallic smell graced the air. The chain keeping Silvers arms in place above him was pulled taught, the pulley it was attacked to had run out of chain. Silvers body was mercilessly chained to the metal "length" below him. The machine's length "grew" stretching Silvers walls. The phantom removed the metal gag in Silvers mouth to be rewarded with desperate pants and gasps, eyes squeezed shut in pain._

"_**Oh my pet, I want to hear that voice of yours scream for mercy.**__"_

_The dark master bent down and reached behind his back retrieving a small yet deadly dagger. Positioning it on powdery white fur he slashed the delicate bound body before him. _

"_Master please, no!"_

_Each glistening red cut was followed by a suckling kiss on the damaged area. Feverish pitched cries resounded . A symphony of pain played thought the dungeon._

_Tired of suckling the wounds the phantom proceeded in his work cutting a design out of the fragile frame before him. Breaking and creating a tortured snowflake. Small and large stinging lines bore into the albino's physic. The metallic smell was apparent in the room._

_Drained of energy and life liquid Silver drifted in and out of consciousness._

_Red/Green eyes shifted in and out of focus._

"_**Remember this Silver… whenever you see them, the next time you even think of speaking to them…Remember this night.**__"_

Silver awoke startled and in a daze. A dull throbbing pain spread through his body. His eyes couldn't quite make out his surroundings. Blurs of colors clouded his vision. The most prominent was a strikingly blue blur taking up half of his vision. His eyes slightly adjusted creating figures and silhouettes. Two green dots appeared before him swimming in the blue silhouette.

Silvers mind reeled. The figure before him was ominously familiar. Assuming the worst Silver quickly with what little energy he had harbored, jerked away from the figure before him, finding himself falling off what he assumed to be a bed.

" Silver! Are you okay? What's wrong with you."

Silver's vision cleared completely. He realized that he was now crumpled on the floor. He looked up to see a ever so worried Sonic above him crouching off the edge of the bed.

"I just brought you breakfast! No need to get so touchy… You've been sleeping since yesterday morning you should be hungry."

Silver spotted a tray of oatmeal and fruit Sonic previously had and stood up shakily finding the use of his legs somewhat hard he carefully stepped towards the bed.

Having never been one to devour his food even in the brink of starvation, Silver cautiously ate his oatmeal as cobalt watches him silently.

"Silver, we've been worried about you."

"_**Remember this Silver… whenever you see them, the next time you even think of speaking to them…Remember this night.**__"_

No response. The albino kept on eating slowly torturing himself with the food before him.

"You know Shadow and I are always here for you, you can tell us anything."

Silence pierced the room, the albino staring dully at the one before him.

"Silver, Shadow has taken everything out of your apartment and cancelled it."

"You will be living with us now."

Silvers eyes shot open. He bit his lip and was about to protest but finding that he could not form a clear concise sentence he stopped defeated.

What was he going to do?


	5. Do you trust me?

**Whoa ! Its been a while…. Sorry peoples! I finally have a moment to breathe and continue…**

**Here we go!**

_**Who Knew?**_

_It was possible for a soul _

_to be risen from purity,_

_graciousness, and valor, _

_only to fall to the ashes _

**_Lost_**

_helplessly in sin. Thrust into_

_a separate world, a dark_

_reflection of your own. The_

_realization of your light _

_**fading**_

_trapped, in bondage. Forced_

_to crave, to want, the love_

_That has been ripped from _

_you. Finding that you trust _

_**in**_

_A soul that has risen from _

_the ashes to torture the pure;_

_Causing it to beg and plead_

_For more, more pain, in _

_**a **_

_land of bittersweet affection_

_Crimson liquid oozing down the _

_Holy contours of skin._

_Shivering and bare in a _

_**twisted world**_

_Slowly yet surely going_

_insane with the dark passion _

_that envelops. Those sharp,_

_quick whimpers_

_**of**_

dark feeling. Whispers in

the dark, constricting

collars, enchanted chains,

Submission, and gasps

all in a world of

_**pleasure**_

Silver lightly put down his pen eyeing his work. He read the poem over and over, reciting it in his head; consuming it. It was as if his heart wrote it. A silent desperate plea, his mind not even acknowledging the strokes created on paper.

They had tried everything to get him to speak. Fruitless weeks had gone by. Yet here he was spewing his hearts feelings on paper.

Silver sadly surveyed the room ,- It had been lived in , something he would never normally do. He was always traveling and could never connect with the creativity that naturally bubbled up within him. His paintings and poems normally glorifying the beauty of nature were stalled by the occasional heart spill. He could never create before he could only fly and work.

_Work … _Silver shuddered, he had to go to work.

Clearing his mind he shook his head from the vulgar thoughts invading his mind and hid his creation.

The Albino sighed, Shadow had threatened him until he hit home .

He was placed under house arrest.

All because of his wounds and speechlessness…

**Why the hell should they care?**

And of course, he could never forget the lovely addition to it all, his little injection forced upon him by the angered Shadow. Which would prevent him from using his powers. He was also informed that there was a possibility of illusion, due to the chemicals seeping into his mind.

No doubt he would experience some… his imagination always ran loose.

But, these dilemmas were nothing , nothing compared to his master.

He had no reason to worry about his "guardians" when something more hurtful loomed in his mind, haunting his dreams.

His master, the bearer of his weakness, that which the mind can not explain, what some believe and others scoff at. His master born from fire and darkness.

Unconsciously his hand traveled to his neck, lightly squeezing. He recalled all that his master had done.

His eyes widened as he looked down at his boot. Slowly he pulled his boot off. A dull metallic blue tattoo possessed his ankle. Two swirling letters meshed into each other were engraved in fur and skin.

Silver traced the tatto, his finger trailing the arches owning him.

This body wasn't his, it was his Masters to do whatever he pleased.

Its sole purpose is to make him happy.

… Therefore he could not speak

"Silver!" "Come on out!" " Aren't you tired of being in there?"

Silver flinched quickly pulled on his boot, and stumbled toward the door.

Sonic placed his head against the door, his ears straining to hear the light stepped silver.

The doorknob turned and Silver came face to face with the speed demon who immediately snatched the albinos wrist and dragged him to the living room.

"Come on Silv, you've got to eat at least!"

Sonic turned reading the youngsters facial expression which was quite hollow.

Desperate to lighten the mood , cobalt addressed the other once again.

"Hey!" "Shadz and I were thinking of letting you have a day out ya know to yourself."

Sonics trademark grin shined his eyes gleaming as he injected an ounce of charm into the other.

Silver jerked _Free time? To himself? Outside? _It was to good to be true!

…What was the catch?

Erratically yanked into the living room Silver took in his surroundings. Take- out was sprawled across the coffee table along with a small bowl of food for him. His gaze lifted to the sofa, where a lounging Shadow acknowledged his presence.

Sonic finally released Silvers hand and walked sensuously toward Shadow. He sat next to the ebony and leaned against his shoulder. Ebony captured the cobalts chin and delicately graced his lips with a light yet demanding kiss.

Silver stared …he knew they were an item, but… their love was so…gentle… he always recalled that love had to be strong- one must possess another.

Sonic and Shadow lightly played, their tongues lightly flicking on each others necks and dancing in each others mouth.

Silver, forgotten, sat down lightly nibbled his food and watched with interest. Sonics eyes opened slightly and turned realizing that Silver was in the room. Shadow lightly growled at the loss of contact until he realized the pre- teen was intently watching them.

An awkward silence followed until Sonic asked the question.

" Silver… um… Are you gay?"

Silver stopped stunned… he never considered himself gay… but he had ,had intercourse with his master. Did he like it ? It seemed that it was something that was ripped from him, yet…he gained strange satisfaction from it.

Thinking that Silver wouldn't respond, they ditched the subject but were genuinely surprised when a quivering voice addressed them.

"I don't know… If I am."

Shadows gaze intensified. He had thought Silver loved Blaze and never thought that

There was a possibility that Silver could be gay. Sonic and him both confessed that they visualized Silver with them and their wet dreams testified to that.

Sonics smile grew into a grin. He knew it. Silver had masochist written all over him and Shadow the sadist would want him too. Not to mention that he himself wanted to feel Silvers soft young body. A three way love? He could arrange it.

Sonic stood as Shadow tried to nip his ear.

"Silver, would you like to find out?"

Silver blushed furiously. " I … but… you and Shadow… why would you?"

"Silver, you are dear to us, we want to protect you and if you have questions about your sexuality we can help you."

Silver quickly blabbered "Sonic, I'm not sure, I'm already owned, I don't think Shadow agrees and …"

"Shadows okay with it and I promise I will take It slow…"

"Do you trust me?"


	6. Bliss

**Aight! I felt the chapter I removed was rushed and stupid! I have made up for it!**

Silvers breath hitched. Sonic was a hero! Shouldn't he trust him? He had already made the mistake of accusing him in the past... could he trust him now? Yet it seemed that everyone he trusted either left him or... abused him.

Trust at first was naturally a given to him... until he met his master. Would Sonic be any different? More importantly would his master find out?

Sonic prowled toward Silver. Striding around the coffee table he started drinking in the eyes of the startled teen.

Silver felt a bolt of electricity surge through this figure as cobalt stalked him, his eyes glassy mirroring his playful nature had gone feral, yet there was also a spark of love. Silver watched amazed as Sonics toned slightly slim figure crouched above him pushing him into the couch cushions. The firm blue athletic legs pinned Silver in place.

Silver was stunned! Sonic...was...sexy!

Silver blushed brightly as a friction shot tremors through his body. His nether regions slowly yet surely heated. Sonic intertwined his gloved fingers with the albinos pinning them above the teens head.

His nose brushed against a snow white ear, the speedsters lips uttered a truth that was undeniable.

"I know what you've been doing Silver..."

" I know your desires"

" Tell me if you want to stop."

The blue blur lightly kissed a trail along Silvers cheek whilst grinding Silvers coaxed member. Silver closed his eyes as he felt a small nip grace his bottom lip. He immediately parted his lips, making way for a invading tongue. The two tongues battled and danced tasting each others warm cavern.

Sonic moaned in Silvers moist cavern. Silver was so beautiful. His body and lips were soft to he touch. The once smoky smell that claimed the other was gone. Faint traces of the delicate flower vanilla was imbedded in Silvers fur.

Silvers eyes glazed half lidded as he submitted to the one a one above him. This felt different, pleasurable, in a sweet sort of way. He had faint crushes on Sonic and Shadow after Blaze died. He 'd daydream of them together just having fun until a little "extra" would happen...

Shadow was turned on just by watching the two he loved more than anything.

Sonic pushed down the aroused Silver, kissing and nibbling a path down the powdered belly towards the pre teens twitching member.

Sonic began sucking and swallowing the stiff member as Silvers pants turned into wild moans. He never experienced this. He was the one doing the sucking normally. He was supposed to serve! Not Sonic! Sonic pumped and sucked the hot white organ a direct contrast to the organ he normally sucked.

His eyes flicked to his dark lover. He was more than aroused now. He looked as if he would pounce on them. His dark member stood a attention as it's owner ran to the two erotic hedgies but stopped himself. He wanted more than anything to pound the two in front of him until they fainted screaming his name. However, he didn't want to frighten Silver.

Sonics eyes flicked with slight fear. Noticing the feral eyes of Shadow and his tense body he stopped his rhythmic sucking before Silver could release, causing said hedgehog to moan sadly out of loss. Silver turned noticing the dark figure next to him as well as the fear in Sonics emerald eyes.

Shadow looked sinister, his crimson eyes bore into the ones below him. It was a silent way of stating his dominance. Silver accepted it leaning over the couch to take Shadows dark throbbing organ into his warm mouth, soft lips sucked rhythmically as a extremely experienced tongue licked from top to bottom.

Shadow was shocked. Silver had made the first move. Black hips thrusted into white, deep throating the one below him. Silver moaned as he tasted Shadows essence. Sonic was feeling forgotten and a little miffed that Silver had responded more to Shadows member. He wasn't surprised though. Silver seemed to like and respond to the dominance Shadow naturally radiated.

He knew it.

Now it was his turn to play sadist. Sonic stood up on the couch grasping Silvers thighs which still remained on he couch. He kneeled behind he albino who was currently being pounded in the face. Slipping off his gloves he stared at the slightly open puckered hole. Should he prepare him? Cobalt rammed one digit into Silvers warmth as said hedgehog arched moaning in pleasure.

Sonic smirked... Maybe not...

Cobalt picked up Silvers hips angling them so that Silver was face down. Silvers mouth was yanked from Shadows member as his face fell to the ground. The top half of his body crumpled to the floor. With his seemingly uncomfortable position Sonic could pound deeper into Silver. Gravity was on his side.

Shadow growled in frustration as his canines barred. He was going to force Silver to take him again until a panting pre-cum filled mouth addressed him.

" Shadow... please"

"Tie me."

Shadows eyes widened

Silver liked bondage!

He thanked Chaos before dashing to his weapon closet retrieving handcuffs, a leather strap, collar, and a leash which he bought intended for Sonic...

But, since Sonic couldn't stay still for 2 seconds the items proved useless. The blue blurs obsession with freedom and space prohibited bondage.

Silver seemed to have had enough of free space... The future seemed pretty empty.

Shadow rushed to ivory and savagely cuffed his wrists whilst tightening the leather strap around his arms.

Silver cried out as cobalt shoved his throbbing length into his ivory victim. Sonic waited for Shadow to snap on the collar and leash around Silvers neck before pounding into the now bound frail body. Shadow grasped Silvers trembling shoulders and forced his sweet mouth onto his member wrapping the leash around his dark waist. Silver was stuck in place, he could not pull out as Shadow brutally face fucked him. Sonic couldn't keep his slow pace any longer, erratically he pounded into Silver his hips dissolving into a blur of blue. Silver screamed in ecstasy through Shadows "gag". The scream vibrated through shadows member traveling up the dark ones spine to Shadows beating heart.

He loved the feeling and sounds of Silvers panting, sucking, screaming, and writhing against his cock. They were muffled and gorgeous. Sonic pounded deeper trusting as far as he possibly could until he finally reached his target. He brushed against the bundle of nerves and Silver screamed out his ecstasy and pure bliss causing his body to quake and convulse.

The scream triggered Shadows release. Shadows seed spewed into Silvers sore cavern reducing the scream to frail gurgles. Shadow relieved, pulled out, and watched in admiration as Silver swallowed his cum and grabbed his member cleaning the rest off of his shaft.

Shadow watched the erotic scene in front of him. Sonic was pounding into Silver his gaze watching Silvers body shift to and fro. The word was shaking and spinning for them.

Silver had collapsed on the floor cum leaking from his mouth to the beige carpet. His body was being rubbed against the floor with each sonic pound. The cuffs and strap prohibiting Silver from lifting himself from the friction and cum filled essence of the carpet. Apparently Silver hadn't swallowed all of it. Now Shadows seed was being rubbed into ivory's chest. Shadows gaze flicked from the bound angel before him whimpering and gasping in pain and pleasure. His crimson orbs darted to his speedy angel groaning and grunting in pure bliss clawing and raking gloveless fingers into the younger body. Shadow turned and gazed in his gloved fingers to the end of he leash in his palm.

They finally had him.

**So! Who else likes bondage **_*** raises hand* **_**Anyone? Ello? Nobody else? **

**Aww… I'm lonely**_***sniffs***_

**Who likes binding people? Apparently Shadow does…**

**Okay! next chapter I will focus more on how Silvers feeling on his end… middle… er…whatever. **

**I could suggest a few flavorful words….**


	7. Tricks

**Yay! I have updated! Thanks to Shadwickburn and ****his (****OMG! *hides in corner*)****amazing taste in music! Okay this insane plot bunny that strangely made sense to me popped into my head… (its at the end of this chapter)**

Silver arched his back, he was shaking to his core. Beads of sweat swirled with seed dripped off his quills and muzzle. Half lidded hazy eyes looked up connecting with crimson orbs. He witnessed Shadow grasping the leash around his collar watching him in thought. Shadows expression faltered dissolving into a smirk as an especially rough pound made Silver gasp in tart pleasure. How long could Sonic go? His stamina had no bounds. Silvers labored breathing intertwined with uttered curses scalded his throat. It was like a dream, only heaven and hell were combined, blended well to create a mixed reality. Was he truly being taken by the two he used to dream about? Was this a dream?

He half expected himself to wake up to find his master above him, cold heartless eyes dissecting his body.

If this was real, his master would never forgive him. Even the thought of doing this would be punishable. In the back of his mind Silver barely noted this. He was to clouded to think coherently, perhaps if he thought of the possible punishment for this action he would have attempted to stop the situation. For now, the pleasure was intense. A sort of strain developed inside him. A bloated feeling, a rush, and a tingle. His face scrunched as he twisted to try to look at cobalt.

Sonic was out of his mind. He was pounding like there was no tomorrow. He rarely was able to be on top. His selfless nature was always wrapped up and given to Shadow as a present. But now, he could unleash every deep overpowering feeling into the one below him. He felt Silver shift and realized that Silver was looking directly at him with a slight pleading look. Sonic realized Silvers desire and sped up his breakneck speed. A sudden cry escaped into the air. Head quills jerked as ivory impaled himself fully onto the member lodged inside him. White creamy essence spread across the carpet. Hazy eyelids dropped as he collapsed to the floor.

Silver felt weightless, drifting, a drowsy feeling swept over him. He wasn't aware of Sonics last pound that initiated a warm sticky feeling which oozed into fresh swollen injuries. The feeling was numb and warm, like a nylon blanket. A soft moan escaped his lips as the hero pulled out of him causing the sticky warmth to pool to the floor. A chill graced his lower half as his entrance was exposed. Silver shivered, he wanted warmth.

Small whimpers signaled his discomfort. Warm blue furry arms wrapped around the tired white torso replacing the warmth that had escaped Silver earlier. Ivory turned nuzzling into the warm equally drowsy cobalt beauty before him and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Shadow had intently watched the scene. The two younger sapiens had curled in each others arms and drifted into oblivion. Their breathing was synced with each others. Shadow stared, an odd feeling came over him. His mind flashed as he pictured a horrifying yet oddly pleasing scene.

_Silver was shivering his body chained to the floor beneath him_. _He was wearing a metal collar that featured a long chain that was connected to a hook on the wall. Sonic was bound on the floor his eyes devoid of any emotion. A gag was securely fastened in his mouth. Stark blue legs were chained apart as a plastic length graced his entrance. Silver feebly addressed the witness, salty tears cascading down his cheeks. _

_"Shadow... why... how could you."_

Shadow jumped... Did he just picture that? As much as he dreaded it, a part of him desperately wanted it. He wanted to fuck the two in front of him senseless. To bind and torture them. And yet, he also wanted to love them sweetly teasing and caressing them.

But, in his vision... Silver and Sonic were pained... Those words that Silver uttered struck him.

Could he follow his desires?

Silver seemed to like it earlier.

Storing the thought for a deep chat later with Sonic he kissed the two on the floor and left them.

A dark figure laughed maliciously, the laughter emerging into an insane cackle. The figure was positioned at a table with a small purple emerald. Silvers master gazed into the emerald watching the albinos previous actions. His laughter ceased as he with a swift flick of his wrist threw a glass at the emerald. The glass shattered on impact, shards scattered around he pulsing gem reflecting the purple glow radiating in the middle of the empty teeth barred and a snarl glowed in the blackness.

" How dare he FUCK WITH THEM!" the figure flipped over the small table causing the purple treasure to drop to the floor unceremoniously.

" He will pay... Oh he will pay... My little slave, I will fuck you so hard that you will wish for death."

" But it will never come... I will make you immune to deaths grip and you will be mine... all mine..."

The Shadow closed his slitted eyes picturing the scene he had witnessed with the emerald...

Silvers gasps and moans, his cries and whines. His position, sandwiched between the two powerful figures. And Shadows thoughts...it seemed Shadow and him were more alike than he had thought...beyond looks they both visualized a panting bound Silver.

He could possibly work Shadow to his advantage.

A second figure entered the room.

The individuals physic was quite rounded. A smirk emerged below obnoxious facial hair. A gloved hand lovingly stroked his red mustache, a complete hypocrisy to his bald scalp.

Eggman addressed the phantom.

" Your new devices are complete... I am sure you will find them quite beneficial for your current situation."

The phantom turned acknowledging the others presence.

" I will put them to use ... my little slave desperately needs it."

Eggman smirked, he had been providing sexual devices for his ally for years...

" The settings are in your control, the speed is up to you. Take your slave at whatever speed you deem necessary."

" You will be rewarded shortly..."

The mad scientists interest peaked as the phantom gazed intently at the one behind him.

" I know your secret desire to enslave your rival, how you yearn to take him senseless. . How you even created a replica of him copying his DNA and creating a machine in his figure. How your grandfather created Shadow as a substitute for the one he desperately wanted. How ironic it is that Shadow and the one you love are lovers."

" Your grandfathers creation, supposedly your substitute for love, a created slave... Possesses your true love."

The scientist snarls... " He stole Sonic from me."

The Phantoms eyes gleamed almost sparkling.

" Yes... and he shall pay the ultimate price.. For he took my slave from me..."

The Scientist turns swiftly exiting the room... It was his queue to get the troops ready... His ally would follow suit promptly.

The dark figure turned a frosty turquoise aura engulfing his features… his mind went into overdrive.

He would capture and take them all…

**Im Sorry, Im Sorry, Im Sorry, Im Sorry! It was ment as a complement but it came out as a serious diss. AAAAAAHHHHHH! Everybody please first of all go read Shadwickburns magical story "A Cursed Love" Shadilverness!( Its Amazing! he writes way better than I could ever write) and give him a cyber pat on the back of something. OMG... *hyperventilates* I really need to make it up to him...**


	8. Happiness

Happiness

"In violent times, you shouldn't have to sell your soul  
In black and white, they really really ought to know  
Those one track minds that took you for a working boy  
Kiss them goodbye, you shouldn't have to jump for joy  
You shouldn't have to  
_Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without  
Come on, I'm talking to you, come on" _

_-Shout, Tears for Fears  
_  
Tan arms unraveled from a albino waist, the fuzzy blue blanket that enveloped the two was thrown off. Sonic sat up, emerald eyes half lidded, his expression-hollow. He slowly turned and witnessed a scene that he lightly chortled at.

Silver was curled up, in fetal position, grasping the corner of the fuzzy blue blanket and placing it on his fluffy chest. Sonic smiled at the youngster and realized that despite his innocent, childlike appearance, his fur was matted and mangled with a certain body fluid. His quills were a disarray and there was a dry spot of "cream" at the corner of his mouth.

Sonic's smile transformed into a full fledged grin.

The grin faltered as a cobalt ear twitched detecting the faintest sound in the kitchen. He turned watching Shadow lightly step out of the kitchen sipping some coffee. His expression was grim and a little anxious.

Cobalt raised an eye ridge. What could possibly be in his mind? Sonic stood up slowly extending his arms above his head with an abnoxious yawn whilst starting a series of elaborate stretches.

Shadow snapped out of his trance and stared at his smexy streching lover before training his eyes on the fricken adorable Silver.

" Cutie isn't he?" Cobalt addressed the other pointing his thumb in Silvers direction.

Shadow didn't reply,as he strode to the couch in front of him.

"Shadow?...Don't you like him?" Sonic questioned surprised.

Ebony sipped his coffee and turned to face the other.

" Of course,... however, something puzzles me..."

Sonic slowly and steadily walked to his lover and sat next to him, taking the others hand in his own and stroking it.

"Why didn't he stop us?" " He even begged to be confined during..."

Sonic cut of Shadows remark.

"I'll admit is surprised me , but who are you to judge.?" "You love that stuff!"

Shadow flashed a feral grin but the grin dissipated as his mouth turned back into a firm line.

" You said you would go slow..."

Sonic chuckled and awkwardly scratched his back

"I guess I got carried away... besides ,I didn't bang him as hard as you fuc-"

"Don't try to change the subject...now...do I have to punish you?" Ebony grinned in pure amusement

"Don't you even think about it!"

Suddenly soft moans eminated from the floor...Silver groaned his arms flailing in his sleep. He managed to tangle his legs in the blanket next to him resulting in higher pitched moans.

"Please...No...Stop."

Sonic and Shadows ears perked as the two rushed to Silver intent on calming him.

" Master please!"

The two stopped stunned and gave each other glances

" No! ...Don't touch me"

Silver shivered and whimpered before his arms and whole body started to demonstrate a seisure to free itself from the blanket.

"Take it out!" "Mephiles!" "Please! Take it out!"

Shadow stopped...shocked beyond belief ...Mephiles...Master... Silver was somewhat used to and scarred by brutal treatment, that was why he was so willing to give himself up to them the previous night.

Sonic knew ... Silver's alterante lifestyle. He at first thought that it had no sexual contact within his relationship with Mephiles. Silver had confided in him that he felt pity for the dark one one and wanted to help him, believing that there was indeed light in his soul. Apparently, Mephiles took it a little too far. Silver had told him of a certain misery he had been feeling due to different "circumstances" but didn't explain. After the talk, they hadn't seen Silver for months...

Sonic shuddered, what more did Mephiles do to him than he knew? His gaze turned to the cuffs and various equiptment used that night and he quickly whisked them away...Silver had stockholm syndrome and he needed help...right?

Shadow kneeled next to Silver gently stroking the troubled teen until Silver awakened startled.

Sonic rushed to silver and embraced him whispering in his ear _" We will do anything for you, Silver, we love you..."_

Shadow kissed Silver lightly and lead him to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat Silver?"

Silver blushed remembering the events of the previous night and feeling the warm, strong grasp of Shadows hand.

" Can I have... ice cream?"

Sonic sped to the fridge and turned grinning.

"Any particular flavor."

Silver pondering "How about... Mint chocolate!"

"Sure thing!"

Sonic gave a hearty thumbs up before rushing to grab Rocky Road for Shadow and Cookies n' Cream for himself.

The three laughed eating ice cream for breakfast. (Shadow sorta snickered) Sonic engaged in a food fight with Shadow and Silver by using his powers stuffed their bowls of ice cream on their faces.

Shadow growled and the two other hedgies backed away in fear as the dark one strode up to them.

The mysterious demeonor completely freaked Sonic and Silver out until Shadow cornered Silver and started sensuosly licking ice cream off of Silvers chest and face. Soon Sonic joined in and licked Shadows face. In the end the three managed to use up all of the cartons of ice cream and ended up shivering on the kitchen floor.

Shadow stood up and made some hot cocoa for the three of them as he eased them to the living room couch that had been thankfully cleaned and cuddled whilst watching "Indianna Jones" with Sonic making comments on how he was Indianna and whisking Silver off the couch bridal style to speed around the room vocalizing the theme song.

Shadow halted him

" Give me the treasure!"

in which Sonic held Silver closer and imitated a whip noise and shouted "Neva!" (whpsh!)

The three continued imitating different fantasy's one of them including silver in a long bright pink dress with a crown, Sonic wearing a bright red trademarked cap featuring a butchered italian accent and Shadow imitating a large dinosaur turtle, until Silver initiated a brutal pillow fight.

Afterward the three seperately took showers that they desperately needed and

finally collapsed in the master bedroom with Silver snuggled in the middle.

Dun dun dun dun! dun da dun! Dun da dun dun da da da da da ! ( My lyrics for Indianna Jones theme.)

Well peeps, i wont deny it... that was half assed... its almost finals so yeah... save meh!

And Chistmas is coming! *hugs Jack S., Sally and Zero plushes*

and , **and,** AND!

SONIC COLORS!

THE SKY WITH FLIPPIN STARS SO FRIGGIN BRIGHT THAT IVE NEVA FELT LIKE THIS ILL KEEP ON DREAMIN LIKE MOTHER TRUCKER!

*PANTS*

OKAY... im good... my insanity... its just...

yeah...


	9. Lies

"_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time _

_Dance, Dance _

_And these are the lives you love to lead _

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_if they knew how misery loved me."_

_~ Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy _

A week had gone by, and Silvers fears seemed to disipate, his focus was solely on his two recently adopted family members and apparent three had grown undeniably close, and Silver seemed to move on. One afternoon , after stealing a kiss from Shadow and massaging a tense Sonic, Silver was cooking a hearty dinner for the three. Despite his new found freedom, he couldn't help but feel like something was amiss. The more he thought about it the more it plauged his mind. There was no evidence that Mephiles would come to hunt him down. It had been a month already, and no threat was in sight. But, nothing could calm his paranoia.

Shadow seemed to be tense as well. At times he would catch him staring into space a smirk plastered on his face, the smirk would then fade and be replaced with a grim expression followed by avoiding eye contact. Between Sonics routine heroism and pension from his acts Shadow worked with G.U.N. occasionally leaving for short bursts of time. Silver was often dragged along with Sonic and beccame quite the hero himself.

As he set the meal on the table, he witnessed Shadow finish setting the table and slide into a chair. The soft pitter patter of impending rain danced on the roof of the dwelling. The dark hedgehogs eyes glazed over and he was once again taken over by a trance like state as he seemed to stare into the dark clouded day outside of the window. His mouth would twitch into small smirks and grins if you chose to look closely. Sonic strode in and noticed the state of his darker lover.

"Shads,... Shads... Sha..."

Shadow's smirk turned into a grin before replying in his mindless state

" You know you want it... beg for it..."

"Shadow! What?" Sonic was appalled.

Shadow sputtered before coming back to reality and questioning glances from his loved ones.

Shadow glanced down in shame before looking back up and explaining his dilemma.

" Shads... what's up with you lately, you seem a little ...off.."

Cobalt walked up behind the dark one and wrapped his arms around the distraught hedgehogs neck.

" You know you can tell us anything...whats up?"

" Sonic... I...I..."

"Your'e getting a lot more horny lately?"

Shadow looked up a slight blush on his cheeks.

" So thats why your'e blasting off into orbit... why didn't you just say so Shads?"

Sonic nipped Shadows ear playfully before adding

" We can get to it before the grub if ya want."

"Sonic its not that... I can't ... what Im thinking of, it's not..."

"Oh, ...its that kinky shit eh?" " No prob Shads, Im not a fan, but Ill take part in it and if Silvers up to it we can make those trances a reality."

Sonic grinned ignorantly before starting towards the bedroom. Instead of mmoving forward, cobalt was jerked backwards by the arm and pinned to the floor.

" No! Sonic I don't want to hurt you! But, I want to savagely take you and Silver! Do not allow me to achieve that!" " I can't control myself anymore... "

Silver placed his hand on Shadows shoulder and spoke softly.

" Can you describe what you want..."

Shadow turned, his expression sinister

" Do you really want to know?..."

In a swift move Shadow had pinned the albino to the opposite wall causing Silver to gasp and allow a tounge to penetrate Silvers mouth. Shadow kissed violently hardly allowing Silver leniency, his nips escalated into full fledged bites on the lip. Strong gold cuffed hands held Silvers hands above his head and applied increasing amounts of pressure on the the frail hands of the other.

Silver saw the dark spark in Shadows feral lust and recognized it immediently. Fear overtook him and Silver found himself frightened beyond belief. His heart quickened its pace indicating to the dark Shadow that his victim was going to be a easy tantalizing catch until a pure white gloved fist collided with the occupied Shadows head knocking the dark one out of his oppressor mentality.

Sonic stood shocked, he had knocked Shadow to the floor desperately wanting him to stop violently forcing himself upon Silver and found that he had taken his heroic attempt to far.

Shadow slowly stood back up but walked out the door, his eyes dark and troubled. He slammed the door and walked straight into the rain.

"Shadow! Wait." Sonic outstretched his hand a plea for Shadow to return but his plea went unseen. Silver grasped Sonic hand and gave him a expression of gratitude, pain and loss before the two hugged softly.

Shadows mind was flitting through a whirlwind of suppressed emotions, desires, and shame. The dark one strode the streets letting his quills drip and sag with the penetrating rain. He wandered into the city, the occasional jackass driver spraying water on him. Was he wrong for having his nervous rough emotions with those that he loved wholeheartedly? Was he insane for his desires? Was Mephiles like himself?

A soft glint shined within a abandoned Deli and Shadow found himself drawn inside out of the rain. The light flashed once again and Shadow found himself staring at a small rickety table housing a purple Chaos Emerald. Shadow tensed, he wasn't stupid... he wasn't going to take a emerald that was so perfectly laid out for him. Shadow turned and started to walk away before feeling a familiar dull pain grace his neck. Reaching behind he felt the source of his pain and ripped it out of his system. A syringe was in his hand as a dark green liquid was barely inside of it.

He turned facing a crystallized Mephiles who chuckled... All at once his mind exploded into a sea of pain and he lost his will...

Sonic and Silver feared for their angered lover and were set on looking for him but were enuinely suprised when they were visited by a pompus Doctor. Robots had cascaded down the halls cornering the two. Sonics rings were spent and Silver could not halt the constant rain of robots on the house, they fighted with all their might and every ounce of power they had

The Doctor decided that he had his play and wanted his reward... he pressed a button and a laser stunned his victims causing them to fall helplessly to the floor. The Doctor smirked as his robots chained the two hedgehogs and lead them away. Sonic was scared beyond belief... the Doctor, the doctor would do what he couldn't do before...

**No one lets me type in peace! geez! Once agian this was in a rush. Not even my cat Blaze!Arrrg! Well, Shadows offically gone bonkers, Sonic and Silver are going to have the nightmare of their lives... **

**Got to go make Gingerbread cookies!* Family bangs on door* **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	10. Trapped

"He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart out  
(You amaze me)"

"Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes"

~ _Monster_ by Lady Gaga.

_"No... this cant be happening...Its only a nightmare...wake up." _

Silver battled with his mind over reality, he could see nothing and had trouble deciding on whether he had been blindfolded, dreaming helplessly, or the room was indeed pitch black. Maybe he had just eaten to much before bed and he was flitting though a remanicent of the the past in his mind.

Soft feeble whimpers resounded next to him... they were unfamiliar, yet the tone was somehow reminiscent to someone he knew. He just couldn't figure out who.

The whimpers persisted and Silver stopped fearful. Where was he? A flood of memories plagued his mind as he realized his current situation. His mind urged him to make use of his arms. He stretched , finding that he could barely move he strained to feel the whimpering being beside him.

A white ungloved hand made contact with what seemed to be a rapidly rising and falling chest. He moved his hand upwards and barely made contact with a soft yet scarred cheek. The other individual stiffened at the touch and attempted to move back.

Silver pondered... _No chest fluff? _before rasping out a heavy

_Sonic?_

The figure relaxed and grasped the others hand. Sonic finally addressed the other.

_Silver?_

Silver was speechless, he had never, ever heard, the cocky hero speak feebily, let alonewhimper. He believed that Sonic should be happy, the doctor hadn't killed them in their unconciousness...

_Are...are you okay? Why are you?_

The albino was cut short as the screech of a metal door penetrated the room.

Sonic released Silvers hand in haste and went silent apparently trying desperately to hide his fear. The tempature pitched and Silver's fear followed suit.

" Hello _Birdie_..." a malicious voice assaulted the two"...and... "iblis trigger"."

He addressed Sonic with so much sarcasm that said hedgehog growled deeply, until the thundering of gigantic footsteps on the metal floor from a seemingly heavier figure stopped him mid growl.

" tsk, tsk, what a mess you have made my birdie, you drag your friends into trouble again."

" and now there is no one to save you..."

Apparent blindfolds were ripped off by clumsy robots and the two prisoners gazed in front of them.

Mephiles regally before them, despite his relatively soft introduction his expression could start a world war and set off every nuclear bomb and hydrogen bomb on the planet, and he didn't need a mouth to do so...

Mephilles had already turned into his crystaline figure which seemed to be composed of needles.

Silver lost it , he struggled to move back bbut found that he and Sonic were securely cuffed to leaning examination tables. The green irises pierced him and made him relive every torture ever inflicted on him.

His nightmare had come to haunt him again and nothing could stop it ... except...

_Shadow!_

Silver stuttered, " Sh...Sh...Shado...Shadow , he'll..."

Mephiles viciously snapped,

**"He'll What!"**

At the mention of Shadow Sonic squeaked and Silver hastily turned his attention to his cobalt lover. Sonic was battered and bruised, many gashes lined his body, his ears were folded back as he stared in horror at the pompus figure before him.

The doctor grinned darkly, his glasses glinting in the limited light . If not for his optics one could see the lust in his eyes. The doctor misceviously leaned forward.

" Yes, Shadow could help him..."

Silvers hope flourished...

"see things our way."

The doctor stepped forward looming over the shivering cobalt, grinning from ear to ear.

"No" Sonic breathed, pressing against his bonds.

Mephiles chuckled as Silver watched in helpless horror, before addressing the doctor.

"Perhaps." " However, someone here needs to be taken care of."

Sonics eyes widened further in horror as he struggled in his bonds. The bald man before him took out a small leash before snapping his fingers.

Robots rushed to his service, gagging the struggling fallen hero, unlatching him from the table and cuffing his hands to his back whilst forcing him to the floor.

The doctor bent down and latched the leash to a thin hidden metal collar on the bristling prisoner and pulled on the leash indicating that he wanted his prize to stand.

Sonic merely slumped, determined and headstrong to not comply. The doctor bent angrily and hooked his finger under his collar and forced his head up. Brutal green eyes challenged gleaming optics and the doctor yanked the sapien up by his collar.

Sonic choked through his gag and teared slightly writhing to get away...

The doctor snapped his fingers once more and Sonic stiffened in his grasp.

The metal door opened and Shadow walked into the room. He was smiling seductively, a playful sadistic glint in his eyes. He walked up to the doctor and the horror stricken cobalt before addressing the doctor.

" Hmm...Hmm, he needs more punishment I see."

Sonic whined through his gag his eyes pleading for mercy from the dark Shadow. As said sapien pulled out a small whip lined with glass and placed it against the prisoners neck.

"Shadow, no!" " What did you do to him!" Silver cried out getting the dark ones attention.

Mephiles pulled out a dagger and placed it at Silvers throat.

" Go ahead, Shadow."

The doctor intercepted... " No, that was just a warning..." The old man picked up the limp from fear animal and slung him over his shoulder before exiting the room , a gagged whimpering, prize tearing up the whole way.

Silver couldn't help but notice the trails of blood leaking down cobalts inner thighs and rear.

" No! " " Eggman! He! "

Mephiles cackled pressing the blade against a powdery white previously healing neck...

" Yes..." " He enjoys using his prize..." " As much as I will enjoy punishing you..."

In one quick fluid motion Mephiles stabbed the side of the one beneath him.

Silver screamed in pain and Shadow walked ominiously to the commotion.

" YOU FUCKED WITH THEM!" " YOU ARE MINE!" "YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING FORGET THAT!"

Mephiles choked Silver, his crystaline form emitting a aura that made the other drowsy. Silver began to see spots around his eyes before he conjured up a last effort...

He spit... directly on his captures face.

Mephiles snarled and snapped his fingers...

At once Silver was aware of a cold metal object pressing against his skull.

Shadow snickered... " Hey Sexy..." " Were gonna have fun ..."

Mephiles jammed his fingers deep within Silver as the tortured white sapien cried out arching and brushing against the cold gun that Shadow flaunted.

**Oh mai Gawd... what the f did I just type? Anyway, ummm, well, im disturbed... that's ... pretty crazy actually... Did someone spike my drink or something!**

**Whatevs...**


	11. In

_"Will you take the pain that I give to you, _

_again and again, _

_and will you return it." "Strangelove" by Depeche Mode_

Silvers throat constricted, clenching and sputtering on the length invading his moist maw. The owner thrusted rapidly ignoring the others inability to keep is throat relaxed enough to take the entire appendage. Spunk trickled down a light peach muzzle, the white veins mixing with previously dried cum. Chains jingled with every plunge into the shivering youngster, as claws scraped up and down his body.

Mephiles grimaced. He had caught Silver, but he had not been successful in making Silver his property. His slave was no longer submissive to him, and had insisted that he would rather rot in the fallen gods underground "dungeon" than serve him. The villain had collared him and chained him to the corner of the dungeon for his amusement. He had whipped him, fucked him in every way imaginable and watched him scream and moan pain tinged with pleasure at various sexual "treatments". Yet the futuristic hedgehog did not succumb and the the god was growing restless.

It was one thing to take pleasure from another… but the dark one was beginning to learn that pleasure taken was not as pleasurable as receiving love from another. He wanted Silver to react to him and he tried everything to get a reaction from the one below him. During sex, Silver was limp. The rams into his body shook his core but no thrust was attempted from himself. Dull eyes gazed into the depths of the universe, not conscious of anything in his reality.

The only thing that had he could receive a reaction from was the occasional forced bj. Even then, the actions of the other seemed to be automatic, like a piano players memorized solo that required no mental capacity. Silvers eyes were a million miles away his mind was finding its own way of obtaining freedom, even if his body was currently chained to the ground and electrocuted from time to time in an attempt to constrict his sanity.

Mephiles grasped behind the ivory neck before him and pounded one last time into the one before him as he placed a neon rod to the others round cheek watching a spark jolt the other into reality for a slit second, dilated pupils growing and then immediately contracting. Spunk rushed into the others mouth and Silver swallowed slowly barely registering the bitter taste before sitting on his knees and staring behind his captor.

He didn't care, his mind was free, reliving every moment that he had with his lovers. Every melodious chuckle that emanated from Sonic was magical and he felt warm as his mind constructed a mental images of Shadows small genuine fleeting smiles. He would imagine that they were in a meadow gazing at the the celestial wonders above. The twitching dusty lightbulbs above him served as stars, and the glints from the machines and various sexual weapons on nails in front of him were fireflies.

Sonic would encourage him, and gently graze his cheek with his gloved finger. Shadow would hug him from behind and talk dirty in his ear whilst nipping it lightly. He would wipe that small bit of chili dog off of Sonic's cheek with his tongue and leave a bushel of roses for Shadow as he woke up from the couch. They would snuggle in bed and dress each others wounds after battle.

Mephiles stared at Silvers expression, the others lips had twitched into a smile despite his body's current situation. The dark one fumed, the smile wasn't for him and he knew it, if only there was a way to capture the youngsters soul. If only he could bribe him into submitting.

He had tried starving him, whilst teasing him with the smell of a good meal, which failed. The ivory one simply ignored it, he didn't really eat often anyway. Torture nudged Silver into reality only briefly. He needed a way to get into Silvers mind…

Mephiles yanked the chain and collar fixed on the sticky, matted, previously ivory neck before him and pulled the teen toward him tilting the young ones chin up to meet his infectious gaze.

He spoke slowly and deliberately...

" You never told them, did you? "That I owned you, that I branded you…you hid your slavery to me…" "I bought you… you are mine and will always be Silver."

A claw traced the brand on Silver's ankle.

No response…

Mephiles realized that there were only two words that got the ivory's attention.

" They must hate you Silver, look what you did to them…." " _Sonic _and _Shadow_ are in this mess because of you." " Sonic is being taken every night by his arch enemy and Shadow is my personal guardian and your new overseer."

" I didn't take away their will Silver, it was you, you lead them into this, you knew I would come for you, you knew what would happen."

" How selfish, you put them in danger for your own benefit and you don't even tell them the full story…"

" You ruined their lives." "How could they forgive you?"

'How could they even… love you?'

Silver's eyes widened and his trance was broken, for once he actually looked into the eyes of his captor in pain. They would hate him. Sonic probably cursed his name at night. If he didn't get involved, if he ran away and didn't get in a relationship with them they would have been safe.

He ruined everything…

At at once Silver broke down sobbing. After two weeks of torture, constant rape and humiliation he had finally snapped to a simple comment.

Mephiles grinned, he had him now… the dark one left the youngster to his own torturous mind which he knew would scold him and tear at his sanity and his heart, soaking in the information previously given.

Little did he know that acceding to the Doctor, Sonic constantly called for him and the doctor himself had stopped taking the other in guilt and simply locked his prize up. Shadow rebelled against the doses of drugs poisoning his mind and higher amounts of dosage was required to keep the agent in check.

The doctor wanted to free Sonic, but Mephiles had a better idea… one that would benefit everyone…

well, almost everyone…

The dark form spent the rest of his afternoon in his lab concocting a new serum.

Sonic, for the thousandth time spin-dashed within his diamond infused cell. He slumped against the wall refusing to cry. It had been a week since the doctor had taken him and he could still feel the pulsing in his backside. He shuddered at the thought and blocked his memory.

He thought he was going to be ripped in half.

Sonic was not ignorant of the doctors desires, he had stumbled upon a journal in his computer that described in great detail all the things he wanted to do to the sapien. Along with the journals there were pictures of Sonic's backside taken by his robots right before they were shattered to pieces by the hero himself.

Luckily the Doctor had morals, and once he had taken the struggling hero a second time he had realized that he gained no pleasure from forcing the other and desired mutual affection.

Sonic promised him "affection" if he would aid him in saving Silver. Now he had to await the doctors answer.

Patience wasn't really his thing…

Shadow was confused.

There was something about that white hedgehog that ignited him. When asked to whip him or "prepare" him, he could not resist touching the other.

His "Sir" had his way with him and he could only watch. He could not help but feel that he knew the dazed slave. He was beautiful and the the chains that adorned him made him even more delectable.

So far his "Sir" prohibited extended contact between himself and the ivory beauty.

Shadow existed only to aid in punishing the one he wanted.

Mephiles unlocked the door to his private dungeon room and spotted Silver crouching on the floor in tears. For once the dark ones presence was acknowledged.

" If you simply yield to your master Silver, I will free them…"

Silver dragged his chains to crawl to his master. Tears pooled within his eyes and he submitted, licking the shoes of his owner. The slave sat up kneeling in true slave position and stated his last request as an individual to the one before him.

_"If Master grants his slave this last request to free those that he captured, this slave promises to be his masters and he may do as he wishes to this slave and this slave will strive to make him eternally happy and give him pleasure."_

Mephiles grasped the collar of the other and forced the other into deep threatening kiss, which Silver lightly returned, before throwing the other to the floor.

He bit Silvers body drawing blood from tortured skin. He dragged Silver to a corner and slammed him against a wall, pinning his arms against his back as he dug his fingers within Silvers opened, torn, private domain. He thrust within Silver rubbing him against the wall with each pound as sickening pained moans emanated from the teens sore throat.

Mephiles withdrew and gazed upon his slave expectantly…

Silver was weary, and he searched his mind for a possible reason why Mephiles was looking at him in such a manner… it seemed he had forgotten everything…

until he remembered…

The teen bowed down exposing his backside once more, as cum and blood dripped down his inner thighs and legs.

_This slave is unworthy master, and needs to be punished. Take this slave and do as you wish…this slave is but an object and only exists to serve you._

" Yes my pet, you know that you are mine."

"However, I cannot simply rely on that,we need to make it

... _permanent_."

Mephiles took out a small bottle filled with clear liquid as Silvers eyes widened in horror.

99999999999999999999999

**Seriously,... no comment...**


	12. Misery

" _Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father, _

_run for your children, and your sister,and your brother."_

_~ " Dog Days are Gone" by Florence and the Machine_

Slitted green eyes maliciously glinted as the small menacing vile shined within the private dungeon. The proposed slave stared in horror at the deadly concoction. He knew the hobby that his supposed master loved. Silver on his knees looked down and squeezed his eyes shut in fear before quietly responding.

" Master… what will it do?" Silver gulped.

Mephiles darkly chuckled leaning down toward the teens trembling frame to scrape his claws against a soft light cheek. The dark one trailed his hand to the steel collar locked on Silver's neck and lightly grasped the chain that connected the steel collar loosely to the floor before yanking the thick braid of metal towards him causing the young slave to lurch forward to a seething owner.

" You have just acknowledged your slavery to me and yet you question your Master?" " I fail to remember permitting you to speak." Mephiles grasped the neck of the other and squeezed frightfully causing Silver to yelp and go limp.

The dark lord chuckled slightly whilst uncapping the small bottle. A sweet scent floated through the enclosed quarters and Silver grew confused. The scent was delectable and had a small hint of spice within it. Silver began to relax, the concoction taking over his senses and letting him fall into a fearless stupor. Mephiles smirked and leaned into his drunken slave.

" You belong to me forever, you will forget all that has happened and no one will know of your existence except me."

The master softly licked his poisoned slave and whispered softly-

"They will never know."

PAGE BREAK: *Deep breath* na na na na na na na na ….

The doctor was broken- he knew that there was no possible way to take the one he loved without controlling his mind and even then- the guilt and shame would bring his failure in romance to light.

Still… Mephiles posed a wonderful alternative and the doctor had to take it into consideration. The heavyset man looked through the different security cameras in the base and set his view on the cell of the hedgehog he wanted.

No… not wanted… NEEDED…

At that moment in time the dulled hero was staring directly at the camera… a silent indication that an answer to the previous question of aid was called for.

Could he help him after everything? Would the hero keep up with his promise?

Of course he would.

The question was- would the doctor honor his agreement as well?

He had to admit, Mephiles was dirty and would eventually attempt to or succeed in tricking him. But still, he wanted the hedgehog… no matter what.

The doctor made up his mind.

Though dark metallic corridors the scientific hermit pondered his next maniacal plan as the came to the cell of his previous rival.

The hedgehog was stern and looked straight at his captor. Despite all he had been through he had grown to take in the mental torture. He had been a broken shell of himself upon the first onslaught of his captor, however this fall had made him stronger and he felt ready to take on anything for his and his lovers freedom.

" Sonic…" The doctor uttered his name with miserable affection, a sigh escaping the professionals lips.

The anthromorph did not respond…not until an answer is given.

The pompous genius grinned. " I have decided to help you Sonic,but on one condition…after your … pah… "companions" are saved you are to return to me… every… night…"

Sonic stiffened. Hadn't he given up on the whole owning him charade… he could never love the doctor… did the doctor have something that would fix that?

A dark aura permeated through the room as the hero did a double take. The doctor snickered at the shocked expression of the other and took out a seemingly generic gold ring.

" …you are to wear this from now on." The doctor turned the ring around and traced a design faintly embedded on the ring. " When I call for you at any time, you are to come to me or the ring will incapacitate you." " Once this is applied it can never come off."

Sonic couldn't breathe… the condition was to technically give his freedom away for Silvers and Shadows. He always found a way to get out of situations like this but something told him that this time he was out of luck. The hedgehog watched as the ring was put on a disk and teleported into his diamond infused glass cell right in front of him.

The doctor watched the distraught hero grasp the floating ring and stare almost fearfully into it before becoming serious once again before replying.

" How do I know you aren't gonna bail on me?"

The doctor knew the question would be posed and prepared the answer beforehand.

" The ring seals the deal; you know my intentions so there is no need to trick you if what I want is guaranteed."

Sonic glared at the infernal device… the ring was even engraved.

_"Sonic_" shined with flowing script.

That jackass…

The doctor sensed Sonics distain and quickly added a silver lining.

" If it's any consolation, you will be able to stay with your " companions" and live your normal life aside from me calling you."

The hedgehog glared at the doctor- " I guess every time you call you will intent to fuck me right?"

The doctor blushed yet grinned before intertwining his hands behind his round back.

" Not every time."

Sonic was stuck. He could never be with Shadow and Silver and secretly submit to the doctor. He couldn't live like that. There had to be another way…

No, this was generous for the doctor, and he knew it.

But he had to save them, from what he heard he was the only one even capable of doing so. In one swift movement the hero grasped the ring and clasped it on his wrist- tucking it under the extra fabric of his glove. At once the cell slid open and the hero sadly stepped out and avoided the gaze of the pleased doctor.

" Where are they?"

The doctor displayed data on a screen - a map, some research and even a letter from Mephiles himself on his plans for his new acquired slaves. Sonic nodded and grimaced in disgust as he read the letter.

The doctor posed his plan and Sonic succumbed to it having no choice in the matter.

PAGE BREAK: Derpin' Derpin' Eyes are crossed La,La,La,La,La!

Mephiles was pleased… beyond pleased. It was perfect. His slave- finally wordlessly subservient to him and him only. He could go back to the way he and Silver lived before he was "saved" by those meddling heros of the past.

His creation stood in front of him, a steel color adorned with small steel rings the middle ring attached to a long chain that his dark owner held. Wrists and legs were cuffed with steel and rings as well.

Mephiles smirked, every morning, his slave attended to his needs. He recently discovered the the concoction he created enhanced his slaves sense of touch making their nights much more interesting. He now sat with his slave in a sort of study that was intricately decorated with chandeliers and various sensual decor.

" My little birdie, mine…" Mephiles traced the features on Silvers face, watching his pupils dilate to the touch before spawning and dragging his makeshift tongue across a pale cheek.

"_ Master, what is it you desire._" Silver mechanically answered, fearful of punishment. The teen had awoken in a stupor, and had found that he had no idea where he was. This being in front of him claimed to be his protector and had taken precautions to dictate his life so far. He claimed that there were those who were out to hurt him. So far, the this person was the only one who hurt him. What must the others be like? He found that every sentence that came out of him was forced out. He never ment to say them yet his mind and his body was not in tune.

The self proclaimed Master smirked… " Kneel"

Silver shook as his body automatically sunk to the ground as his master trailed his hand down his behind. Chains were clasped to his wrist and ankle cuffs as well as a blind fold placed upon him to distort his view and he was brought by the collar to a large pool table and practically dragged on top of it.

" Assume position"

Silver laid on the table, the emerald felt-like material barely caressed his cheeks as he trembled in anticipation. His chains had magnetically attached to the corners of the table, his hands and feet effectively covering the pockets as he was fixated in place in the middle of the table. He felt a tremor of balls being placed on the table. Fear gripped him as he feared for his safety for the hundredth time internally.

Mephiles prepared his game silently. Silvers heart quickened as he heard a loud

" clack" and several heavy balls connect with his ass. Silver moaned, his senses in overdrive. Mephiles snickered as he dropped his stick to try to force a ball into the teens puckered hole. The teen squirmed at the pressure moaning slightly louder.

A snap connected with his fur and skin and pain followed. Mephiles chuckled and pried the teens ass cheeks open to shove a ball into them with his play stick.

Silver's lower half trembled, not taking the intrusion so well. Mephiles cursed slightly and was about to shove the ball into the tight domain when a large bell resounded throughout the study. Mephiles angrily clenched his fist and teleported to the entrance of his domain.

Silver held his breath in the vacant room, shivering fearfully. Minutes passed and Silver tried to recall the life that his master had so amorously described to him beforehand only to fail miserably.

Heavy and light footsteps made their way into the room and Silver fearfully waited for more instruction, secretly wishing the blindfold to be off.

At once light filled his eyes and he took in the figures of the two standing beside him. A large round man and a small cobalt hedgehog were connected to each other by a chain. The hedgehog was handsome to the internal Silver and he noticed a blinking collar around the neck of other. The green eyes of the other were dull and saddened as he grimly stared back at him.

Mephiles found the doctors visit a disturbance to his pleasures, until the doctor offered to include his own slave into the activities while the doctor worked at a new project. He feared a mutiny with the doctor but saw that his slave Sonic was effectively brainwashed and would listen and obey on command. The disturbance was relieved as the doctor left the once so proud hero once again in him grasp. This time he had no intention of killing the athletic figure before him. Silver wouldn't even be able to remember him anyway.

Mephiles grasped the chain of the other and half growled in a limp ear " You will refer to me as "Sir" and obey my every whim." before turning to Silver.

" Birdie, this is your new playmate- Sonic." Mephiles lead Sonic to the pool table and positioned him on his hands and knees to hover over Silvers bound form. In the process a cobalt leg barely brushed a ivory ankle and an explosion of color and electricity shot through Silvers system making him involuntarily jump and wish to touch the one that intrigued him once more to find that his body complied and his knees brushed up to the cobalt hedges waist.

His body listened to his mind for once… due to contact with this- Sonic.

Mephiles had not caught him either. Internally silver burst with happiness, he immediately liked the one forcefully positioned above him.

Mephiles eyed his handy work and teleported swiftly to get some more materials for this "session".

Sonic was filled with pain as he saw Silver after the effects of the drug on him. The drug supposedly makes the individual completely subservient physically… what about mentally. With Mephiles gone he could find out.

" Silver." Sonic whispered slightly eyes brightening as he saw the cheerful amber eyes gaze at him.

His eyes seemed to show his emotions.

Silvers breath hitched… he spoke his name?

" Silver, are you okay?"

Silvers eyes filled with confusion. ' How do you know my name.' the teen thought as his eyes fearfully watched the desirable one above him.

Sonic saw the fear in his eyes and worded his next sentence carefully.

" Silver, is he hurting you?"

The one below him nodded slightly.

"Silver, my um… "caretaker" doesn't hurt me would you like to play with us sometime?"

Silver nodded once again frightful yet intrigued.

Mephiles teleported back, whips in hand and Sonic had to hold his breath and tense as leather connected with his skin.

I don't have wi fi at my home right now so its hard to update peeps- and college is around the corner to the pressure in flipping intense. Once again… what the flip did I just type? Oh well.. this story will be done soon… and then on to the others! Which one to update after this one? Hmmm… I don;t know… any ideas?


	13. Searching

***insert dramatic chipmunk here** *

O.O

Two days...

Sonic was given two days to figure out how to awaken Silver at a close range while the doctor infiltrated Mephiles's computer and copied all files related to Silver and Shadow to thoroughly examine in his base. So far he had achieved almost nothing. After a long day of constant torture and humiliation he was beyond tired and extremely sore. Bruises and welts lined his body reminding him of his current situation. Currently he was in a master bedroom chained to the wall- he was curled up on the floor reflecting on his recent problems . Silver was across from him sleeping soundly on a plush pet bed.

Sonic grimaced...

Silver didn't remember him, but strangely it seemed that he was curious about him. During their forced play the youngster sought comfort in the other through eye contact. On rare occasions Silver would attempt to brush his arm or achieve contact against the captured jock. There had to be some way to trigger his memory or at least make Silver go against Mephiles. Still, something was terribly wrong- he had not been presented to Shadow yet and as much as he dreaded meeting the poisoned beauty he needed to figure out how to release him. Sonic flinched in his thoughts as the bedroom door was jerked open revealing a triumphant Mephiles who was followed by a limp floating Shadow.

Sonic watched silently as Shadow was forced to float before Silver and himself. Dark manifestations of Mephiles's being held him in place- the dark shadows engulfing his arms, legs, and torso. Sonic gulped- Shadows facial expression was beyond pissed as he glared at his captor in fury.

Mephiles simply darkly chuckled as he looked around the room soaking up his victory over the hedgehog threesome. He turned back to Shadow to try and spot defeat in the stubborn ones eyes.

"Look Shadow, look at them now... beautiful aren't they?" Mephiles floated to Silver, waking up the sleeping slave with a harsh slap on the behind. Ivory fanned quills jerked at the spontaneous contact as tired amber eyes gazed up at the intrusive Master.

Shadow growled fiercely snorting and bristling akin to a feral hedgehog as he watched Mephiles rudely awaken the other. Mephiles merely slid his hands down Silvers pale body, pausing at the albinos member to grope the organ harshly. Silver moaned sadly out of pain... nails tensing in the plush bed that he had been provided with.

At the sight of the molestation taking place in front of him Shadow strained pulling and wrenching at his bonds yelling profanities as Mephiles simply continued to feel up the other.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THEM!"

Mephiles paused at the outburst. He had been milking the trembling Silver previously but wanted to humorously answer the previous statement. Mephiles looked up at Shadow, his eyes incredulous towards the other as he replied candidly.

"I've simply done what you have always wanted to do."

Shadow tensed ashamed/awkwardly before regaining his anger and progressing. Crimson eyes bore into toxic green. "NO...WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THEM!" Shadow looked between the dazed Silver and the shocked Sonic.

_Wait...shocked?_

_Is Sonic stable? His eyes seem to portray freewill, yet why is he collared?_ Shadow was wretched out of his thoughts when Mephiles decided to once again answer his second outburst. " Hmmm... I made Silver mine... Sonic has been collared and brainwashed by that idiot doctor and as for you … you became my cohort, actively taking part in setting up our sessions- I must say you really enjoyed them."

At the statement Sonic visibly shivered catching the attention of Mephiles. Mephiles purposefully walked to the chained "blue blur" doubting his brainwashed condition before his attention was grasped by Shadow who was shocked beyond belief.

"The doctor... wanted Sonic?"

Mephiles jerked back- glaring at his lookalike. "Are you so dense as to not realize it yourself?" Shadow simply glared back avoiding each question as he waited for a more appropriate answer only to not receive one.

Across the room- Silver was entranced with the dark figure held in Mephiles's aura, amber eyes couldn't leave those furious crimson eyes that bore through Mephiles. However, upon hearing the conversation at hand Silvers internal conscious went into a state of shock. He was captured along with these two- his supposed master had lied to him and didn't even bother to cover it up in front of him. A icy blizzard grew within Silver... who mentally understood his situation. Still his body was a possession of Mephiles and he could take no action until his body was free. Unless, he came into contact with the cobalt beauty once again.

"No matter, you are here to honor Silvers last wish." A clawed finger scratched a line down Sonics back watching the soft fur part beneath his nail to reveal healing scars. Shadow snapped viciously barring his sharp incisors as the blue hero was lost in a daze.

"What the fuck are you talking about..." Shadows voice was low, threatening, and deadly despite his current situation.

"Why, the conditions he made before he willingly gave himself to me." Mephiles floated to said albino and yanked the youngster to his feet before the others.

" He was willing to trade himself for your _freedom..._" The dark lord looked between the two of them eyes smirking.

Sonic and Shadow visibly relaxed...ever so slightly. Their freedom was the key to Silvers freedom as well. If they could be released they could take on the dark lord.

"...and I have fulfilled his wishes."

Crimson and cobalt stiffened at the end of the tricky comment.

_What?_

"He never specified the type of freedom he wished upon you two." Mephiles roughly groped the trembling albino in his grasp harshly, slipping a nail within the teens abused domain causing him to groan in discomfort. Silver trembled internally as his mind picked up the pieces of his previous lifestyle. The two in front of him where somehow positively connected to him, and he had yet to find out who they where exactly.

Shadows eyes widened, clueing in on the dark manifestations intentions and overall plan.

"Therefore, I have freed you-Shadow, from your mental homage to me and Sonic is currently my possession and I intend it to stay that way."

" YOU...YOU...YOU...FUCKING BASTARD!" Shadow shook feverishly once again cursing at his bonds in renewed vigor. The ultimate lifeform began to tear up as his suspicions where confirmed. If the two in front of him where to be permanently brainwashed then there was little he could do.

Mephiles laughed maliciously at the outburst as he summoned dark manifestations to suspend to bend Silver before him. The wispy dark cloud wrapped the youngsters arms behind his back and spread ivory legs apart.

"Shadow, you should be surprised that I even granted his wish... I only did because I was forced to." Mephiles roughly fingered the suspended slave in front of him as he explained. "You see, the serum that Silver has inhaled makes him undoubtedly subservient to me- only if I honor the conditions set beforehand." Silver yelped as Mephiles roughly pinched his manhood during the agonizing fingering. "I used the power of liquid chaos or "anarchy berl" in the serum- unfortunately in order to possess Silver I needed to _link_ or _bond_ us in some mental way ." Silver cried as he was roughly entered from behind. " Of course I chose _desire _for my own *** grunt * **personal needs." Mephiles paused to pound into Silver as Sonic and Shadow hung on his words and watched hopelessly.

Silver swayed in mid air as he was once again taken. The world shook around him as he processed the information before feeling Mephiles cum deep within him. The dark one pulled out of his favorite toy watching his creamy essence erotically seep down the ivorys petite rear and trail down his thighs to the expensive red carpet before smacking the abused area harshly.

"Slave, what do you say!" Mephiles glared at his possessions insubordination.

"_Thank you Master." _Silvers mouth robotically answered as his thoughts screamed in desperation.

Mephiles turned to a broken down Shadow and continued. " However it does not only cater to my desire but his as well and his desire is your freedom and affection."

Shadow inhaled sharply...

"I must cater to both in order to keep his mental and physical state under my control- and you Shadow along with Sonic will help me."

On the floor a spark of hope flourished within Sonic as he eyed his wrist... the gold ring glinted under his glove...

"_You see, the serum that Silver has inhaled makes him undoubtedly subservient to me- only if I honor the conditions set beforehand."_

Emerald eyes glinted - his faith in freedom strengthened.

"_Sonic is currently my possession and I intend it to stay that way."_

The ring tied him to the doctor...marking him as the hermits possession- Mephiles can not "free" him unless the device is removed. Silvers desires are not fulfilled.

The hero glanced at his bound lover before him discretely. Amber eyes reflected sorrow and suffering.

_His thoughts where free...Mephiles overlooked Silvers soul for raw pleasure from his body._

So that meant that... _Silver wasn't completely under his control?_

If all was true the pact that he made with the doctor saved Silvers sanity.

O.O

What is wrong with my head? Okay...well Mephiles is being oddly reckless. I guess thats what happens when you are beyond horny. **I want to make a few odd oneshots : meaning I am going to embrace some random sonic yaoi pairings. I have several ideas between characters but I want to know what peeps or the general public want to see more of... We all know ff is flippin filled with Sonadow. But sometimes... we want something a little different.( At least I do.) So if you appreciate ShadowxClassic Sonic ( aka lesser known Sonadow) or ClassicTailsXSilver or maybe ScourgexManic perhaps SonicxManic... really, the possibilities are endless...(Endless Possibility woot!) Feel free to let me know.**

**Oh! The oneshot does not have to be fricken kinky like this nightmare...it could be whatever. **_**Spontaneity is my lover.**_


	14. Within

Omigosh it has been so long!

You know what I can't stand?

Okay- so you are reading a fanfic that is like totally awesome right? It's got like 2 or more chapters and you decide to follow this story. The updates stop right? Then you patiently wait for the author to get out of their writers block. A couple months to a year passes by and you get a notification in your email stating that another chapter has been submitted. You are extremely excited to read the next awesome chapter that will stop that eternal cliffhanger that it ended on right?

Wrong.

You go to the story and the last chapter is just a letter to everyone stating that the author is just simply to tired/bored of the story and has decided to move on by either writing another story or ditching fan fiction.

I HATE that and if the author decides to make another story I make sure to avoid it- because why get attached to another story when you know the author doesn't finish what they start. ( At least keep it on ff even if you don't intend to finish it- so that others can read it.)

Anyway, dear readers-like hell am I going to do that. I get writers block and get bored- but I won't pull that- if I get bored of one story I simply update another that I already have. Granted it takes time- but I WILL finish all my stories. Sonic never stops so why should I?

Anyway, with that out of the way- enjoy a loooonnnnnnggggg ( emphasis on long) awaited chappie- kudos to those who reviewed to get my butt in gear on this story and those who actively write and draw Sonadilver- it really helps my inspiration. Sorry for ranting-on with the show!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

At first, their seemed to be no hope towards freeing their young tangled lover yet now a small fleeting chance emerged for them. Sonic pondered over their predicament as he laid on the expensive carpeting within the dark underground lounge that Mephiles had called home. He needed a plan- something that could open Silver up and offer a chance to escape. Unfortunately concocting plans wasn't the blue blurs forte. That was Shadows turf.

Shadow was almost broken upon seeing Silver and himself in such a state. Sonic winced as a fierce lashing burned from him brushing it against the carpet underneath him. He had learned a lot yesterday- but he still had two days to go before the doctor would come back for him. He doubted the doctor would make a elaborate plan to save his lovers while he was stuck in hell- besides, Mephiles already hinted at not letting him go back to the bulky hermit. It was all up to him.

Now if he could just break Shadow out of his trance.

The dark faker had been so shocked by Mephiles's victory that he just sort of froze and wouldn't do much of anything. If Sonic spoke to Shadow- Mephiles could hear him- besides that he couldn't even get his attention. The temperature pitched and Sonic braced himself for Mephiles's presence.

The dark god materialized right in front of Shadow and soft smoky wisps of dark essence trailed over Shadows physic as Mephiles watched with penetrating toxic green eyes.

"I have won Shadow- however, I could never have done this without you."

Shadow was silent- red eyes staring into oblivion as he was caressed by dark manifestations of the future and the past.

" Join me Shadow- you wanted this, you wanted them tied and squirming beneath you."

Sonic bristled from his spot on the floor- emerald eyes darkened as the hero sensed his previous murderer wooing his companion.

The dark god leaned in whispering into the others dark ear. "Submit to me"

Shadow simply turned towards his chained companion, against all odds and rational thought he was contemplating Mephiles's offer until he caught a look that he had never witnessed in all his 50 odd years of creation.

The most intense glare- rivaling his own, was thrown Mephiles way from the world renowned hero Sonic the hedgehog. Shadow blinked in confusion- Sonic was sentient? The hero was pretending? Shadow the hedgehog was, dare he admit it... awed by his typically cocky, childish, rival. Sonic who saw the swirling emotions behind those deep scarlet eyes, where relieved that Shadow had finally been able to overcome his little bout of depression and see the light. With a quick wink and a fleeting smile Shadow suspicions where confirmed. Now it was a matter of speaking to Shadow without Mephiles overhearing, hopefully Shadow would be able to come up with something...

Mephiles the dark simply waited for a response from his lookalike- if he could fully capture Shadow it would be checkmate. The serums that he would create for the dark agent would work for an allotted amount of time- until the ultimate lifeforms body could combat it and become immune to it. The only way to make sure the hero was subdued was to completely manipulate him. The question was, could he?

" We can have them together as long as you submit to me..."

Shadow simply turned towards the dark god-

"I submit to no one Mephiles. However, I will remain here and allow you your fantasy as long as I can partake in it."

Calculating snake eyes pierced the other, and a deadly silence remained.

" I suppose you want to stay with your companion-Sonic." Mephiles spat out the hero's name as if it was toxic.

"I will allow you that- however, Silver is MINE." The dark god simply dissipated.

Shadow turned- slowly toward his chained companion- after seeing the abuse and the oppressive bondage Shadows seemingly insatiable fetish was overcomed. No longer did he want to control his companions mind and body.

For now, he had gained access to Sonic, but how where they to be with Silver? The only person who could even come remotely close to the albino sapien was Sonic and he was even restricted. A skeletal plan began to form within the confines of Shadows consciousness as he affectionately held his slightly peeved hero.

They would find a way to free Silver, they would be together again- everything would be back to normal, no matter what.

Silver stared dazed at his surroundings. There was so much past the surface, and internally he knew- he knew that the two that had witnessed his humiliation where close to his heart. Something was missing, he could feel it.

The albino trailed his shackled wrists down the navy comforter underneath him. He had gained a small bit of control over his body, he was slowly working himself into obeying his own mind and Mephiles had severely punished him for it. Blood pooled beneath him onto a towel positioned under his abdomen.

I don't want to be with you...

You lied to me...

I hate you...

His thoughts where rebellious, his mind was chaotic and unfortunately Mephiles could read it. Brutally taking and abusing the teenager the dark lord only fueled the anger within Silvers mind. Silver would now do anything to get away. If only his limbs would obey him in Mephiles's presence...

Said being materialized in front of him- Dark swirling smoke wisped around him. Mephiles simply watched his prisoner with great concentration.

He had failed, the concoction had only erased his memory- he was not subservient to him. He had overlooked something. He had Sonic and Shadow, what did he not fulfill that he did not agree to? Clawed fingers traced down powdery white fur. Nevertheless, they where all under his control. That was all he needed- but was it what he wanted?

No, he missed the naivety and trusting innocence that Silver had sported when they had first met. Now every night it seemed he was still bedding the undead. Silver was now rebellious and would never go back to how he used to be. There was no way around it. Deep down Mephiles knew, knew that no matter what concoction Mephiles made Silver would still be in some way rebellious to him. In reality, the dark lord had lost. The only way to get his prisoner to react favorably to him would be to let him spend time with his companions. There would be a probability of escape if he was to let them be within a close distance of each other, however he would take the risk if it mean't he could have Silvers good graces once again.

Yeah its been a while - believe it or not, I have had this sitting in my computer for a while- I just never finished it or felt that it was good enough. (I still don't ) But I need to continue this before I completely forget the whole story that I had come up with so long ago. I already forgot most of it.


End file.
